


Sous la protection d'Amalthée

by Feng_yi



Series: Chroniques dorées [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronique sur les jeunes années de Shura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous la protection d'Amalthée

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: l'Univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Pour plus d'info sur mon univers personnel :
> 
>  <http://archiveofourown.org/series/140757>

_Mars 1956, Pamplona, Navarra, Espagne_

Deux hommes frappèrent à la porte d’une petite maison de la Plaza Blanca de Navarra, que rien ne distinguait des autres. Un homme d’une petite trentaine d’années ouvrit.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, Basilio ! Nous n’attendions plus que toi. »

Le jeune homme interpellé avisa les trois membres déjà présents, installés à la table de la salle à manger devant un verre de Valdizarbe rouge.

« Je suis en retard, mais c’est pour la bonne cause, fit-il d’un clin d’œil au propriétaire des lieux en entrant dans la pièce.  Rafael, je te présente un nouveau frère surnuméraire : Javier. Il vient d’être engagé par l’Université pour assurer le nouveau cours de Communication. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de l’intégrer à notre petit groupe.

-Excellent idée ! Bienvenue à notre réunion hebdomadaire, Javier. C’est tout à fait informel, tu sais. C’est parfois bien de pouvoir discuter entre nous, sans la hiérarchie au dessus. »

Les yeux du nouveau venu se rétrécirent, suspicieux.

« Vous n’êtes pas des dissidents au moins ? »

Le sourire franc de son interlocuteur avait l’air sincère et apaisa ses craintes.

« Non rassure-toi, notre foi dans l’Ordre est absolue. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d’aimer nous retrouver pour discuter de tout et de rien, sans formalité.  Antonia, apporte donc une chaise et un verre à notre nouveau compagnon, fit-il à l’attention de son épouse qui se trouvait en cuisine.

Javier ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil rapide à la femme de son hôte, même si «  _la femme de ton voisin, tu ne convoiteras point_.» Du même âge que son mari, elle avait une beauté farouche dont n’était pas coutumières les femmes de la ville. Même si elle portait une robe à la mode, ses yeux d’obsidienne et ses cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon fou lui donnaient un charme exotique. Sans doute venait-elle des montagnes sauvages toutes proches et pourtant si mystérieuses aux yeux des citadins. Il sortit de sa rêverie alors que Rafael prenait la parole.

« Demain se tiendra la réunion de l’Ordre. Visiblement il y a du mouvement dans la capitale. Monseigneur Escriva est rentré de Rome et a formulé des conseils à Franco, pour sortir enfin ce pays du marasme ambiant. Et par la même occasion redorer le blason de l’Ordre qui en a bien besoin. De plus en plus de voix s’élèvent contre nous, alors que nous ne voulons que le Bien du Peuple.

-C’est à n’y rien comprendre, fit un des participants.

-Même les journaux s’y mettent. Vous avez vu la Une ce matin ? », fit un deuxième.

-Pourtant, pour le Bien de nos enfants -Rafael fit un geste vers ses deux propres enfants qui vaquaient à leur occupation dans le fond de la pièce - nous devons continuer à œuvrer pour la grandeur de l’Espagne, même si les gens ne s’en rendent pas compte. Un jour ils comprendront… »

* * *

 

 

_Quelques minutes plus tard. .._

Des coups sourds résonnaient dans sa tête douloureuse, bien que le silence autour de lui fût assourdissant. Une quinte de toux s’empara de lui, tentant d’évacuer la poussière qui bloquait sa gorge. Ses muscles réagissaient péniblement, lourds et raides, comme écrasés par une force invisible qui l’empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt devant les images de cataclysme qu’il entraperçut.

Peu à peu il reprenait ses esprits. Des images revenaient. Un violent bruit d’explosion, puis le noir. Avant cela, son père attablé avec quelques collègues, discutant de politique et de Dieu, recréant inlassablement l’avenir de l’Espagne en pleine débâcle ; sa mère dans sa jolie robe bleue à fleurs s’affairant dans la cuisine ; sa petite sœur jouant tranquillement dans un coin du salon alors qu’il s’appliquait à son devoir de calcul sur la table basse.

Ines … Ines !! Le cri rauque lui arracha une nouvelle quinte de toux. Elle n’était pas loin de lui l’instant d’avant. Elle devait être encore là, toute proche. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, il était bien en peine de se situer, tant ce qu’il voyait ne ressemblait plus à la maison familiale. Un entassement désordonné de gravats et de débris en tous genres l’entourait, sans qu’il eût miraculeusement été enseveli. Mais pour l’heure il ne prêta pas attention à ce détail incongru. La seule chose qui lui importait à ce moment précis était de retrouver sa petite sœur, coincée sous les décombres à deux mètres de là. Avec l’énergie du désespoir et malgré les larmes de fureur qui noyaient ses yeux sombres, il dégagea un à un les débris, cherchant des indices de la présence de la petite fille. Il continua à hurler son nom pendant quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent des heures, avant de dégager enfin le visage de la fillette. La panique lui fit redoubler ses efforts pour la dégager entièrement, tout en s’évertuant de ne pas provoquer d’éboulement risquant d’aggraver son état. Elle était inerte, sourde aux paroles de réconfort qu’il essayait d’articuler malgré la peur qui le tenaillait le ventre.

« Je vais te sortir de là. Ca va aller, maintenant. Je suis là. Ines, réponds moi ! Ines !!! »

Il la maintenait enfin dans ses bras écorchés, la berçant doucement comme il le faisait quand elle n’arrivait pas à se rendormir après un cauchemar.  
Le cauchemar, c’était lui désormais qui y était plongé, seul dans la maison en ruine, sans nouvelles de ses parents, sans espoir de voir sa petite sœur se réveiller en plongeant ses petits yeux rieurs dans ceux attendris de ce grand frère tant aimé.

Il distinguait des voix maintenant, mais, hébété, n’avait pas la force d’y répondre. Quand les secours le trouvèrent enfin, il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, enlaçant toujours le corps sans vie de sa sœur, le visage fermé et les yeux assombris par le chagrin, de longs sillons de larmes marquant ses joues couvertes de poussières. On lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas, comme s’ils utilisaient une langue étrangère. Il savait qu’ils étaient là pour l’aider, mais était incapable de bouger. Et quand un homme voulut lui arracher sa sœur de ses bras minces, il se débattit et l’enserra un peu plus fort, refusant d’en être séparé. Elle allait revenir, il devait être là à ses côtés quand elle reviendrait à elle, pour la rassurer.  
Ils étaient maintenant nombreux à s’affairer autour de lui, déblayant activement toute la zone. Une jeune femme s’accroupit auprès de lui, une voisine, crut-il reconnaitre. Elle lui parlait doucement, caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Elle parlait, mais comme pour les autres, le petit garçon ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, lentement ses mots commencèrent à signifier des choses, un sens commençait à poindre sous son flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Morte… ? Non, Ines n’était pas morte, il en était certain, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il croisa alors le regard de la femme. Ses deux grands yeux étonnés revenus brusquement à la cruelle réalité la reconnurent ; elle s’appelait Marta et était une voisine et amie de sa mère. Il se sentit soudain très las. Il laissa un secouriste emmener le corps de sa sœur, avant de s’enfouir dans le giron réconfortant de la jeune femme pour cacher ses sanglots.

La suite se passa comme à travers les brumes d’un mauvais rêve, sa sortie des décombres, le transport dans l’ambulance, l’arrivée à l’hôpital. Le médecin qui l’ausculta nota avec étonnement que mis à part quelques écorchures et quelques hématomes, le petit garçon était miraculeusement indemne. Du moins physiquement. Le choc avait été tel qu’il était visiblement en état de choc, et que sa convalescence psychologique serait longue, si toutefois il s’en remettait un jour.

L’enquête s’orienta bien vite vers un attentat visant une cellule de l’Opus Dei, tuant six activistes. Les journaux en firent leur gros titre le lendemain, avant d’oublier l’affaire aussi vite, tellement le quotidien des espagnols était régulièrement troublé par des faits bien plus préoccupants.

Les semaines passèrent, sans beaucoup d’amélioration dans l’état du jeune patient. Il restait prostré, assis devant la fenêtre, à y chercher quelque chose de ses yeux perçants. Il ne parlait pas, pas même au psychiatre qui le bombardait de questions lors de leurs interminables séances de thérapie. Il voulait tout savoir sur ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses sensations mais la curiosité du médecin faisait les frais du mutisme austère de son patient. Aussi, lassé de la mauvaise volonté flagrante du jeune garçon à ruiner une étude pourtant prometteuse, le médecin autorisa ses grands-parents à venir le chercher. La science ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, mais peut-être serait-il quand même bon à garder les chèvres.


End file.
